


The Other Voice

by Notcrackers



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcrackers/pseuds/Notcrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the traumatizing final match of his third year in Teiko, another part of him was born. "I can help you." It said. But the moment he believed those words, darkness started to engulf him slowly until the only thing that's left was the thirst for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story will be a retelling of KnB in which Kuroko has DID/Multiple personalities. Enjoy! :)
> 
> (This story is cross-posted on FFnet)

"That goal… was to achieve  _this_?"

Kuroko couldn't unlatch his eyes from the score board.

111 – 11

Shifting his gaze, he found him. Ogiwara Shigehiro. His precious childhood friend. His first friend in basketball.

He parted his lips, trying to call out his friend. But he felt his voice gone when he saw Ogiwara's face. His eyes. Betrayed, disappointed, shocked - broken. Without any words Kuroko could practically hear the boy's questions along with the pain lacing each word,

' _Why? Kuroko, Why?_ '

_I don't know_

' _Are we really not worth it?_ '

_No. You're worth it, Ogiwara-kun. Every one of your team._

But  _they_  didn't think so. And Kuroko knew it  _very_  well.

He saw Ogiwara as he turned away from his gaze, away from the eyes of the audience, from the eyes of his school's supporter. Away from the eyes of those  _monsters_.

Kuroko felt the stung in his eyes. With a blurry vision Kuroko eyed his teammates – his  _friends_. Akashi's back caught his sight and he tried to reach upon him. He wanted to ask him. He wanted him to explain why would he do -  _that_?

Akashi – and the others – just broke his and Ogiwara's promise. And he could practically  _feel_  it shatter as Generation of Miracles stomped upon it, as they  _crushed_  it under their selfish feet.

Kuroko felt his body shook. His legs suddenly became weak and wobbly until they almost failed to support his body. He swallowed an incoming sob as his eyes betrayed him with the flow of tears streaming down his cheeks.

And after years of being strong, he cried.

Even after he arrived at his house, he sat down on his bed and the pain in his heart - and head - wouldn't go away, along with the words from his teammates.

" _You don't care when the opponent has nothing to do with you."_

" _It'll be boring if you keep scoring…"_

" _To play seriously even though they're much weaker than us… That's really boring."_

" _It's just that they were **really**  too weak."_

And once again his childhood friend's broken _shocked_ **crushed** expression appeared in his head. Kuroko gritted his teeth, clenched his fist as incoherent noises come out of his throat.

_What is winning?_

He thought as sleep came slowly upon him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night Kuroko had nightmare.

The horrifying – traumatizing match was replayed. The only difference was that he also played in the game.

Ogiwara would walk over to him, who was standing there in front of the score board, away from his friends who were lamely celebrating their third National championship. The orange-head shook his shoulders weakly, hands still trembling.

_Why?_

Kuroko would stay silent. His aquamarine eyes were fixed upon his (suffering) childhood friend.

_Why didn't you stop them?_

The question felt like a sharp knife to his heart. He knew his team would have something in mind for the final match, something that was better served cold and merciless. He should've known, he should've guessed. He could've prevented it.

But he didn't.

He saw his friend walked away from him, and with a last glance, Ogiwara stared at him in the eyes. Disappointment. Ogiwara was disappointed in him.

Kuroko fell to his knees, suddenly felt them become weak. Tears poured down from his eyes. He clutched his head as a sudden shot of pain pierced his brain. It seemed like he forgot that injury the evil twins caused. Almost pulling his light blue locks, he cried on his own.

_It hurts, it hurts,_  he'd say.

_Physically, mentally, everything hurts_

His vision became dark, black spots slowly filling his eyesight. He'd feel the temperature decrease drastically, and he found himself alone in the cold darkness. Kuroko raised his head, his arm now reaching towards nothing – something – anything–

_Please, please_

He'd beg,

_Help me…_

And he felt his fingertips graze something warm.

The warmth engulfed his hand, and it pulled him to stand up. Kuroko did, weakly. His blue eyes found a sudden light in the darkness. He stared, eyes squinting at the brightness, and found himself become more confused.

The somehow familiar figure before him smiled, eyes narrowing slightly.

_ I can help you. _

Kuroko's eyes widened.

_Who… are you?_

But it didn't answer him.

_ They hurt you so much, Tetsuya. But you deserve none of it. I can make them pay for that. _

Could it really?

Kuroko only wanted his friends back. He only wanted to see them laugh together in utter happiness and joy after a match they'd won with hard work. He wanted to have fun with his favorite sport.

But they crushed him. They even crushed his friend.

Ogiwara didn't deserve that. Even Kuroko thought he himself didn't deserve it. Now he felt lost, he felt useless, broken, and dead inside. He lost Aomine, he lost Ogiwara, he lost his teammates and he lost his muse, basketball.

_ I can bring them back for you. _

_Ah, so that's who it is._  He almost smiled when realization hit him.

The owner of that voice was none other than his savior.

Kuroko felt himself lean into the warmth helplessly, and it embraced him protectively. It smiled. Kuroko raised his head to see the face of his savior – He gasped lightly when he stared right into his own pair of familiar aquamarines. His savior was…himself?

_ Don't you worry, Tetsuya. _

His own voice cooed comfortingly.

_ Trust me, everything will be alright. _

He did.

And Kuroko fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A few months later._

"We're having a practice match with Kaijo high?!"

The members of Seirin basketball club stood there in utter surprise after they hear the news from their coach. Even Kuroko.

He'd joined the team more or less a week ago. Despite the team's first disbelief when finding out his title as the infamous Phantom Sixth Man of Generation of Miracles, they'd finally accepted him rather well.

The light-blue haired boy had found his new light, too. Kagami Taiga, a very fierce male with a somehow nostalgic personality; he reminded him too much of his old partner – his old light. But now everything had changed. Aomine changed most drastically.

Long before high school started, he'd swore to himself he'll beat Generation of Miracles in his own way, with his own weapon. And confidently, he believed that Kagami, along with Seirin, are the best weapon.

After telling his new light about the infamous group of geniuses, Kagami became so pumped up ever since and most likely he prayed almost every night for a match against one of the prodigies.

And today, Kagami Taiga's prayers were answered.

"How'd you get Kaijo to have a practice match with us anyway?!" Hyuuga demanded.

"Doesn't matter, right? And you guys get to play one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta! Isn't that great?" The coach smiled, eyes filled with both joy and mischief. "And aren't you happy, Kagami-kun?"

The red head smirked. "Hell yeah I am!" excitement was clear in his reply, Kuroko noted.

But instead of being thrilled, as this could be a chance to prove his basketball to Kise-kun, Kuroko felt something negative clawing inside him. Not like a bad feeling, more like anticipation, and almost like a blood-thirst – But Kuroko dismissed the feeling, trying to focus on his coach's words.

Riko was suddenly interrupted by the squeals of girls entering the gym.

The basketball players turned their heads to look at the commotion – only to find an eye-attracting and tall – not to mention familiar – blonde standing inside the crowd.

"Kise Ryouta?!"

At that moment, Kuroko heard someone laugh in his ears, voice hushed and almost inaudible. He ignored it and focused on the familiar teen.

"Long time no see, Kise-kun."

The model's face lit up when he saw him. "Kurokocchi!" He looked at the other Seirin members, face apologetic. "And uh... Can you give me five minutes?"

After promptly taking care of the fangirls, Kise stepped forward to the gathered team who stared at him in awe.

"Why are you here?" Hyuuga asked, a bit dumb-struck.

The blonde just grinned. "After I heard our next opponent is Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi went here. I just want to say hi to my best friend at middle school."

_Best friend_

For some reason, Kuroko had a strong urge to grimace at that word. And once again, he heard a voice, words of distaste and disgust creating a disturbing melody in his hears.

"Not more than the others," He replied monotonously.

"Meany!" Kise wailed, face contorting into a (fake) sad expression, his hands playfully rubbing the non-existent tears streaming down his face.

The team interacted with him for a while, about how surprised they were when they found out about Kise's lack of experience in basketball, about how Kise admitted that he's the worst of the bunch.

But then their chit chat was interrupted by Kagami Taiga.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kise frowned, rubbing his hand which just blocked the ball rather unprepared. Kagami just threw the orange ball straight to Kise without any warnings, which angered Riko.

"Kagami!" She screeched, scolding the freshman but only to be ignored.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion," The redhead began. "But I'm pretty sure you're not here only to say hi. How about you play with me, pretty boy?"

And play they did.

And lose Kagami did.

The lost must be quite humiliating for the redhead, Kuroko thought, Kise effortlessly copied his move and beat him till he crashed to the ground.

Kise even dared to ask him to transfer to Kaijo with him. Even adding something about the bluehead's talent is a waste in this place.

Still cocky as ever, huh.

His blue eyes stared right to the victorious blonde, irritation bubbled inside him and for some reason the whispers in his ears grew louder and he now could make out the words.

_ Look at him, Tetsuya, so arrogant _

_ Shall we teach him a lesson? _

The familiar voice kept on calling him, telling him what to do until he forgot to question how the hell he could hear voices in his ears.

Apparently the anger in his eyes became so clear because Kise was quite taken aback by the look his friend was giving to him.

"Kurokocchi...?"

And Kuroko snapped out.

"Yes?"

"Transfer to Kaijo, with me." He repeated his offer.

"Ah." Kuroko said. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer."

"But why?! Kurokocchi, this isn't like you. Victory is everything, remember?"

Ah. The bluehead heard the voices again, it grew more impatient, and angrier, and Kuroko found himself clench his hand in irritation.

_ Victory, victory my ass _

Once again his stare managed to make Kise flinch, he even stepped back slightly as his honey brown eyes widened.

"K-Kurokocchi - "

"Victory isn't everything." The sixth man murmured, voice low, and dangerous. Kise, along with Seirin almost shivered upon hearing his voice.

"Kuroko-kun...?" Riko stepped forward, trying take a look at the freshman.

"We'll beat you at the practice match." He suddenly said, raising his chin. Eyes determined, different from his expression earlier.

Kise, albeit still confused, just smirked at his former teammate. "We're not going to lose."

"We'll see about that, then." Kagami joined them, a big smirk on his face, pretty much fired up by the challenge.

_ We'll teach him a lesson, right Tetsuya? _

The darkness in his heart grew.

_Yes we will._


	2. Betrayal

"So this is Kaijo High?"

"It's huuge!"

"You could tell when a school dedicates themself to sports, huh,"

Seirin gaped at the large building, scanning the place in awe. Meanwhile, Kuroko was staring at Kagami, who clearly looked like a person who didn't get a sleep at all. Later he found that his guess was correct. Kagami admitted he was too excited for today's practice match he couldn't even get a wink of sleep.

Kuroko looked at him incredulously. "What are you, an elementary school kid?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Cue laughter from the team.

"Oii!"

The teenagers turned their head, and they saw a certain blonde running towards them with a big smile on his face, waving his hands rather giddily.

"This place is huge, so I thought I'd come and accompany you guys to the gym," Kise said. Riko thanked him, bowing while Kise only smiled before running up to Kuroko. A certain redhead yelled at him, trying to get his attention while Kise ignored him.

"Kurokocchi... Ever since you rejected me, I've been crying into my pillow every night!" The blonde wailed, rubbing his eyes to imitate his said nightly routine.

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can you please stop being sarcastic?"

The bluehead wasn't surprised when Kise's happy-go-lucky smile melted into a dark smirk.

"Actually, I'm more curious about the guy that made Kurokocchi said those words."

He turned to Kagami.

"This is not about the title 'Generation of Miracles' anymore, you know. But I can't ignore such blunt challenge, I'm not mature enough to let it slide.

"I'm going to crush you with all I have." Said Kise darkly, his ever confident and intimidating smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

Despite being fired up by the obvious challenge, Kagami only grinned wryly. "Good to hear that."

Unfortunately, Kise wasn't aware that it was going to be quite the opposite of his words.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The moment Seirin entered the gym, they were instantly baffled, and then irked by the arranged conditions for their match.

They were playing half-court because 'there's nothing the team could learn from this match', that was quoted directly from Kaijo's coach, Takeuchi's mouth. In other words, the practice match was just a side-show for them.

It took one Hyuuga and one Mitobe to hold Riko from kicking the blob of fat in the ass.

Kise, after being forbidden to play, convinced his coach to let him at least be on the bench. After Takeuchi allowed him, Kise immediately ran to Seirin to inform them about the situation.

"Don't worry, if you beat them good, they will put me in the game immediately." The blonde reassured them, pointing towards the group of regulars that were going to play against the more amateur team.

"Besides," he scoffed, eyes straight to Kagami. "If you can't even do that, don't go off saying you want to beat Generation of Miracles."

A certain light blue head clenched his fists.

_ Ah, isn't such arrogance firing you up, Tetsuya? _

Indeed it was.

Right after the curtain opened, Kagami gave his breath-taking performance by dunking and then breaking down Kaijo's goal, pressuring Coach Takeuchi to let them play full court  _and_  to put Kise in the game.

Kise then returned the favor by copying Kagami's dunk, which succeeded to irk Seirin.

And that's when the game begun.

In the beginning, Kuroko and Kagami did surprise Kaijo with their incredible team-work. But slowly Kaijo found a way to nullify them, and with Kise knowing Kuroko's weakness and copying Kagami's moves, Seirin had a tough time.

Later, after Kagami found out Kise's weakness - which revealed to be Kuroko - Seirin made a plan to block Kise and steal the ball from him. And fortunately, it succeeded. Kuroko's back tip made Kise - along with Kaijo - stand on the edge.

With the score gap decreasing, the more amateur team was more motivated and kept on creating unexpected plans for the blue elites. They even blocked Kise's shoot.

Kise glared at Kagami as the redhead started to run for a fast break - oh no he won't let him - he turned his body to run towards the other goal -

Only to have his hand slap a certain light blue haired player.

Kuroko grunted as he fell to the ground, his teammates and coach already running towards the wounded boy.

Kise stared at his friend in horror – his head covered in fresh _fresh_ **red**  blood as Seirin's coach demanded for medical kit.

He just hurt Kurokocchi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore." Riko started, looking at her teammates gravely. She continued to explain their next plan and tactic for the rest of the game, but Kuroko couldn't hear any of them. His ears muted all of the words and he could only focus on the cold towel over his eyes.

_Only half of the game and I'm already out, huh..._

Kuroko moved the cloth, trying to peek. In his peripheral vision he could see his team. Their faces were thick with desperation. Seirin – along with Kuroko – always knew it was nearly impossible for them to win in this condition.

He could have helped. But he didn't.

Well, more like  _now_  he couldn't.

Putting the towel back, he found himself once again in the darkness. Pitch black, and cold. The fresh wound on his head ached every time and then, and he could only hiss at the pain.

He wanted to blame Kise for hurting him. Kuroko knew it was accidental, but he couldn't help it. This practice match against Kaijo – against Kise Ryota – was a  _very_  important starting point for him and Kagami – also for Seirin. And that one little slap ruined it all.

He felt angry. For Kise. For not being able to help his friends  _again._

He felt useless.

_ No you're not. _

Kuroko almost flinched at the warm hand caressing his forehead. Oh how the touch was so familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it – Who was it? – But that voice. He was sure he heard it before –

_ I told you we will teach him a lesson, didn't I? _

Kuroko moved his arm, reaching for the piece of cloth covering his eyes, he wanted to see the speaker – but a hand stopped him. He heard the voice chuckle lightly.

_ Just sleep, Tetsuya. You hurt your head pretty bad, you know? _

_But –_

_ Trust me. _

Feeling defeated, Kuroko only nodded in the darkness, wondering if the source of voice could see him or not – but oh well. His head was too hurt to think about that.

Instead, he put his trust in that voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If only Kuroko-kun could play – Kuroko-kun?!"

The coach gaped at the already limping figure beside her. After a few heavy steps, the bluehead finally straightened his back, now looking healthier than ever, despite the bandages circling around his head.

"Kuroko-kun I didn't mean it – You can't play, you're still – "

"Coach," He began, voice low. "You can't win without me."

The way Kuroko said those words - almost arrogant and underestimating - almost made Riko want to give a Boston Crab to the younger male. But she knew he was right. They needed him to win. And they needed to win.

"Fine, then." She murmured - she could punish him later – before running up to the referee, asking for a member change.

Riko saw the look on her team's faces as they felt both glad and worried for Kuroko getting back in the game. Riko saw Kaijo's captain discussing about the return of the invisible player.

But what Riko didn't see was the dangerous look on Kuroko's face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he saw a plate of steak.

A huge one, to be exact.

Blinking confusedly, he turned his head around, and he saw his teammates staring at the plates of huge meat in front of them, some holding the cutleries, preparing to consume it.

What the –

"What happened to the match?"

All heads turned to him.

"What are you talking about, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked. "We won the match."

"...What?"

"But really though, that buzzer beater you did was amazing!" Koganei yelled with a grin, giving him a thumb up.

"Tch," Kagami grunted with a mouthful of meat. He swallowed the food. "To think that I had prepared myself to dunk the ball…"

"C'mon, Kagami, at least we did it!"

Kuroko tilted his head, definitely not catching up with the conversation.

_He_  did a buzzer beater…?

Riko stared at the freshman questioningly, before realizing the time limit of their steak-eating challenge. "Everyone! We'll discuss about this later, maybe it has something to do with Kuroko-kun's injury. Now we eat, your 30 minutes won't wait."

And with that, the team started on feasting their meats sulkily, except for Kagami who had started earlier than them.

Kuroko blinked. Confused was an understatement for his feelings right now. But after catching up with the terms of the restaurant's challenge he tried to eat his meal. He didn't want to pay 10.000 yen after all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise kicked a pebble, throwing the object a couple of feet away from him.

Suddenly his ears caught shouts of crowd from inside a building. He glanced at a restaurant near him - a steak restaurant. And inside, a familiar team was sitting there enjoying - or perhaps suffering over - their large meals.

Eyeing each member one by one, his gaze finally fixed on Kuroko.

Kurokocchi. His old mentor from middle school. One of his closest friends along with Aominecchi. For his unusual skill, Kise respected him.

Kuroko had always been the weakest in the group; the most fragile one. His stamina was obviously below average, his strength, speed, too. Well, his overall stats  _were_  below average.

Hell, Kise still remembered how he really underestimated the light blue head when Momoi assigned him to be the newbie's mentor. But despite Kise's obvious distaste towards him, Kuroko kept on mentoring him patiently, he didn't even think about showing off his abilities in order to prove his worth in the team. No – Kuroko only did it when it was necessary, hence why Kise found out his abilities  _in_  a match.

Kuroko always told him about his position in the team – which sometimes confused Kise. The boy didn't mind to be shadowed by the others if it could make the team stronger. If he could support them, wherever his position was, he would do it.

Despite all his flaws, Kurokocchi had Kise's utter respect. He always did.

Kise stared at the now eating bluenette. Face blank. Eyes empty. Ah, the usual Kurokocchi. The one that would reply his cheerful words with blunt remarks. The one that would complain when Kise hugged him randomly. The all too familiar Kurokocchi. Kise knew this one well.

But earlier, Kise was not even sure who the hell that number eleven from Seirin was.

_The blonde eyed his former teammate as he strode to the court. It seemed like Kuroko was still determined to win against him. Despite getting his excitement refueled, Kise couldn't help but feeling guilty and worried for the bluehead. His injury was Kise's fault, after all. Even though it was an accident, he still felt heavy to play against injured Kuroko._

" _Kurokocchi…"_

_Kise lower his head a little to get a look at his short friend. Kuroko had his fringe covering his eyes, but after he heard his name called, Kuroko raised his head a little, giving Kise a sight of his familiar pair of blue eyes –_

_And he found them glaring at him._

_Kise flinched. Kuroko's look was dark, and he didn't even know if he was exaggerating or not but they looked almost_ murderous _. He could only stare at the other male in surprise as Kuroko wordlessly walked away from him. Was Kuroko angry at him?...Most likely._

_But those eyes – they looked as if he's disgusted with him! A whistle pulled him from his thoughts, and he realized they were going to start again._

_He's not going to lose._

_They played like usual; the only difference was Kuroko's revived stamina. The phantom player was now playing like the whole match just began. And that's due to resting for two whole quarters, Kasamatsu noted to the team._

_But Kaijo realized Seirin's determination hadn't waned at all. The more amateur team dribbled the ball fiercely, passed to the other accurately, and finally scored like their next point would be the last._

_Minute by minute, the annoyance grew within the blue elites. Seirin was catching up. Kise gritted his teeth when he saw the glassed player - Seirin's captain - shot a flawless three-point, equaling their scores at 82 - 82._

_The blonde felt anger bubbled inside him as he took the ball, and dunked it rather harshly. Ah, his childish side was showing. A side of him who got angered easily. A side of him who hated losing so much._

_"I won't lose to anyone," he murmured darkly, gaining terrified looks from almost everyone except for Kuroko. "Even to you, Kurokocchi."_

_The mentioned boy only smiled uncharacteristically. "We'll see."_

_That ticked him off._

_The game continued, and within ten seconds left, he raised his guards up and prepared himself for everything - offense - defense - anything to win the game!_

_His eyes found Kagami and Kuroko marching towards his goal._

_He placed himself in front of the duo, eyeing both players carefully. When the ball was passed to Kuroko's hand, the blonde almost jumped to Kagami's direction - since in a sense, he knew Kuroko would pass to the redhead._

_But that's when his nightmare began._

_Instead, the light blue head dribbled the ball, running towards the goal alone. Kise's brown eyes grew wide. Kurokocchi can't shoot for life!_

_Kise chased the shorter player to block him from doing anything. They must have had a trick behind their sleeves - was it a sudden pass? Alley oop?_

_"I won't let you!"_

_Kuroko's eyes met his – and Kise felt his whole body froze._

_His former teammate grinned at him, maniacal glint sparked in those aquamarine eyes of his._

_Kise's eyes widened._

_Kuroko shoot the ball in a simple lay-up._

_The whistle rang clearly in his ear, piercing his sense of hearing painfully. His body hit the ground with a loud thump. The wooden floor was hard against his figure, but he couldn't feel any pain anymore. He couldn't even move._

_In front of him stood the phantom sixth player of his former team. His honey colored eyes hesitantly met Kuroko's blue ones, and instantly chills went down his spine._

_Kuroko was looking down at him, eyes intimidating and crushing whatever left of his pride. And then unexpectedly, his lips parted to speak in a whisper,_

_"You lost, Kise-kun."_

_After one millisecond, the dark expression was wiped off and Kuroko was surrounded by his teammates, all shouting and cheering him happily; glad to have won the game._

_Until Kasamatsu kicked him to stand up, Kise couldn't even move a muscle._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Later in the locker room, his captain asked him where he had gone to after the match ended. Kise only stared at the older male, eyes hollow and soulless._

_Kasamatsu only sighed. He grabbed the freshman's shoulders and shook him._

_"That was your first lost, right?" He demanded, but his tone not as harsh as usual. "Now you better put the word 'revenge' in that empty head of yours." He turned to his whole team._

" _We'll get them back in Interhigh!"_

_Kaijo shouted a chorused yell, their spirit didn't wan. Some of the seniors even came to Kise to give him a slap or two on his back._

_With that, life came back to Kise's eyes. And without him realizing, tears were already gathering in them and he had to swallow a sniffle or two before finally broke down sobbing on Kasamatsu's shoulder._

_Moriyama laughed while patting his back, Kasamatsu tried to remove the blond from his now damp shoulder while yelling at him for being such a cry baby, and Hayakawa scolded him for being a nuisance to the captain._

_Sure, Kaijo knew Kise Ryota cried because he just experienced his first lost in a match._

_But what they didn't know was he also lost a friend._

**.**

**.**

**.**

The blonde still had his gaze fixed at the crowded restaurant. Originally, he wanted to comfort his former mentor about his sudden disappearance after their last Nationals. But the ache in his heart and his still stinging eyes told him not to.

It seemed like he had a long way to go to find the answer.

With one last longing, and despair-filled glance, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what makes me want to upload another chapter here. I've written 4 so far, and all of them were already uploaded in FFn. But enjoy! I'll upload until chapter 4 later. (And perhaps stop the writer's block and start writing chapter 5)


End file.
